Wicked
Wicked (real name: Shally Nguyen) is tough, unflinching, and extremely aggressive. Violent-tempered and easily provoked, She is extremely protective of her personal space and those of her friends. Wicked will readily attack any who approaches with unclear intentions. Wicked's short temper is not all there is to her, however, nor is she a purely ruthless fighter. She does value life and friendship. She knows from sad experience that the merest indecision on a warrior's part may bring defeat in battle or death. So, while her quick temper does control her at times, and in the midst of rushing madly upon an enemy she will do her best to preserve a slice of her smarts, and to fight with lethal skill as well as fury. She is a dangerous opponent. Team She is a Scout for The Commonwealth Kids Club. Powers Animal Imitation: The power to mimic the abilities, traits, and behavior of animals. * Enhanced Durability: Her body is capable of resisting tremendous impact forces that could easily crush and kill a human without suffering any serious external or internal injuries. * Superhuman Reflexes: Wicked's reaction time and reflexes are also superior to that of a human. Because her brain functions at superhuman speeds, everything she perceives, moves slower to him. * Accelerated Metabolism: her metabolism is more than 15 time that of a normal human being, thus enabling him to heal much faster then normal and have an extended health and longevity. * Superhuman Stamina: Shally's physiology grants him greater stamina when compared to an ordinary human, allowing him to operate at peak capacity for at least several hours before she begins to grow tired. * Superhuman Agility: her physiology grants him superhuman agility being more flexible and having greater balance. * Superhuman Strength: Shally possesses superhuman strength in her lower body as part of her body's adaptations for running. With her upper body she can lift (press) approximately 1000 pounds while her legs can press approximately 1 ton under optimal conditions. * Superhuman Speed: The ability to move at extraordinary physical speed. * Flight: Shally has the power to fly without any outside influence. * Superhuman Senses: '''The power to possess extremely accurate senses. ** '''Enhanced Hearing: Ears pick up every single sound, and can decipher layer upon layer of noise; has the ability to pick up a conversation from a mile away in a busy city. May even mutate into Echolocation. ** Enhanced Smell: She can detect specific smells, and locate their origin. Some may even be able to tell if someone is lying by which hormones they excrete. ** Enhanced Taste: Shally is able to detect poisons or other problems. (Usually accompanies enhanced smell) ** Enhanced Touch: She can feel so acutely that to rub her hand on a paper would be like reading the page, sensing every bump ripple or wave. Some may even be able to tell of distant occurrences felt throughvibrations in the earth. ** Enhanced Vision: Can see with amazing clarity/detail, distance, or color, perhaps even in a different spectrum of light or into other dimensions. ** Accelerated Perception: Slow down the user's perception of time. ** Electroreception: Can detect and follow electricity and related phenomenon. ** Energy Detection: Sense all forms of energy. ** Enhanced Awareness: All senses are attuned to nearby activity. ** Enhanced Balance: Sense of equilibrium and ability to use it well. ** Extrasensory Perception: Also known as the "Sixth Sense", she can feel changes without knowing how or why, often reaching into Clairvoyance, Danger Intuition, Precognition, Psychic Navigation and/or Mediumship. ** Infrared Perception: Can sense infrared/temperature. Aquatic Adaptaion: '''The ability to adapt to underwater environments. '''Reptilian Physiology: Power to use the abilities of reptiles such as wall climbing, biting, dermal armor, and camouflage. '''Healing: '''She can restore biotic organisms to their optimal health, curing damaged or withered organisms, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and diseases/poisoning. Weapons Wicked wields a pair of curved blades that can connect to a bladed disc. Weakness She must acquire knowledge of her powers to use them, they don't just happened without will. Again, she is short-tempered so she usually gets her team or herself into trouble or argues with others within the team.